


Till Death Do Us Part

by Wallflower671



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Creepy, Ghosts, Inferi, M/M, Undying Love, gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower671/pseuds/Wallflower671
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wasn't kidding when he said nothing could separate them. Not even death itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Till Death Do Us Part  
> Rating: M  
> Pairings: Percy/Nico(former) and Percy/Luke  
> Summary: Nico wasn't kidding when he said nothing could separate them. Not even death itself.
> 
> So, these are another one of my infamous little scribbles I am inclined to do... I can't promise its good and I wrote it just before Halloween but never got the chance to finish. It's reads like some cheesy-horror film and it is disgustingly cardboard, but ehh... it wasn't really putting forth any effort to make it great. Saying all that, I hope you enjoy it still. ;P
> 
> Sorry for mistakes and typos in advance.

**Till Death Do Us Part**

* * *

"Luke, you should go," Percy said hurriedly. He leapt up from his beige couch, wringing his hands together. His sea-green eyes locked onto confused crystal blues and then to the digital clock behind him. Its striking red numbers read 11:31 p.m. It was late, but not too late. Percy didn't notice when the tall blond stood up with him and placed two hands on his shoulders, stilling his trembling.

"Why, Percy? What's wrong?" Luke asked. His eyebrows furrowed together. "You never let me stay past 11:40, why?"

Percy couldn't look Luke in the eye. Instead he glued his gaze to a picture of Nico. The picture was old and one of the few he had with Nico actually smiling, it had been taken when they were both in high school. Percy was a senior and Nico had been a tiny sophomore. He had finally coaxed Nico into going with him to the prom. Of course, they got odd stares and whispers for being gay and whatnot, but it was one of the best nights Percy had ever experienced. He loved the picture very much and always held it close to him in remembrance of his former boyfriend (almost fiancé).

"You should just go, Luke. I'll do whatever you want tomorrow," Percy mumbled. His stare still firmly fixated on the happy picture of Nico. Luke, however, followed his stare until he too rested on the prom picture. His blue eyes flashed minutely and then he breathed.

"Perce, is this because of Nico?" he asked hesitantly.

Percy's attention snapped to him. "No, what would make you say that!"

"Percy?" Luke removed his hands from the brunet's shoulder, crossing his arms together, his eyebrow raised. For a second Percy thought Luke resembled his mother whenever she caught him in a bold-faced lie.

"Yes," Percy replied in a tiny voice.

"Aw, Percy, why didn't –," Luke started but Percy abruptly cut him off. He lashed out toward Luke, grabbing an arm and dragging him to the door. The numbers on the clock read 11:40. He hissed. Luke needed to go now. Time was running out. Today was Halloween, he couldn't afford for Luke to be here when the clock struck twelve.

"Luke. We'll talk later. You've got to go now!" he said urgently. However, Luke being the stubborn person he was rooted himself just a few feet from the door. Percy wasn't weak by any means, but Luke could be insanely strong when he wanted to. He pulled Percy to him and twisted him around to face him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why I can't stay here!" Luke thundered. Percy searched his face for any type of weakness he can exploit, but Luke was being serious. He muttered under his breath, the clock catching his eye yet again. 11:42. He still had seventeen minutes. Ok, he could do this. He led Luke to the couch where he turned the TV all the way down and faced to him.

He folded his hands together and kept his gaze firmly on his lap. "Nico was my boyfriend. He was a great guy. He had many qualities that I loved -no- adored about him that were truly unique. As you know, I go to Montauk every year with my family. A couple of years I decided to take him with me when my family went to Montauk. It was all going great. Paul and my Mom loved him; even Tyson took to him like a fish to water. Anyways, a few days before we due to leave Nico had to go out for something important. He took the car, I told him I loved him and to be careful. He only laughed and brushed me off, telling me he'll be back in a couple of hours. I wouldn't even notice his absence but I did.

"Morning turned into afternoon. Afternoon washed out into night, and night faded out into dawn when I finally got a call. It was from the hospital. Nico had been in a terrible accident and he had been asking me for me. My Mom rushed me over to the hospital and we went through all that stupid paperwork until I finally I saw him!" Percy choked back a sob. "He had gauze all over him and he was hooked to all these machines. He had cuts that littered his face and body, but I still recognized those obsidian eyes that glinted the same way his father's did. They were utterly mad! I don't remember how I got to Nico's bedside or the exact words I said when I saw him, I can't even recall if I cried, but he called me over and he slowly grabbed my hand.

"Perseus," he rasped.

"Yes?" I wanted to yell and scream, to tell him to save his strength. He shouldn't be talking to me, not when he was like this. So brittle and weak-looking. I yearned for him to stand right back and be okay.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

I nodded, but even under all his gauze he scowled darkly. "No, tell me. Do you love me more than life itself?"

"I do, Neeks," I used his nickname. I wasn't even sure what I was saying. I just wanted Nico to be better. I would've said anything at that moment.

"Glad to hear it, Perseus," he said. With some difficultly he leaned to his side and grabbed something from his little counter. It was a ring, a silver skull ring. He slipped it on my ring finger. "I was planning to propose to you properly, but this will have to do. I love you, Perseus. Not even death can split us apart," he said to me. He seemed so sure of it too.

"The nurses ushered me out a few minutes later and Nico died the next morning. He was buried next to his sister Bianca."

"What does this have to do what me not staying here?"

Percy bit his bottom lip. The room seemed to grow darker and a chill ran up his spine as uttered his next words. "Nico doesn't like to share."

"Nico doesn't like to share?" Luke echoed. Percy nodded and Luke blinked rapidly. "You're serious?" Percy nodded yet again. Luke doubled over and laughed loudly. "Perce," he said in-between gasping breathes. "He's dead."

Percy shook his head, wrapping him arms around himself. His eyes widened to saucers when he saw the time. It was 11:59! Damn, he hadn't realized he took that long to explain. "Go, Luke! I don't want you end up like Annabeth or Jason!" he yelled.

Luke laughed yet again. He gripped Percy in a bone-crushing hug. "I'll be fine. Nico's dead. There's no need to be all superstitious." He stood up from the couch with Percy in tow leading him to his bedroom. Percy frantically shook his head. What else could he say to get it through Luke's thick head? As soon as they were in his bedroom, Luke spotted an old aviator jacket on his blue comforter.

"Hey," Luke let go of Percy to grab the jacket. "Where'd you get this? I didn't know you had one."

"I don't," Percy whispered hollowly. "It's Nico's jacket. I hung up it up in my closet five years ago along Nico's other things."

"Well, you probably took it out and you didn't remember to put it back up," Luke said. He twisted the jacket around, marveling its beauty while Percy shook head dejectedly. He did not. He hadn't touched the jacket in years. After a few minutes, Luke finally hung it on Percy's coat door. He shimmed out of his jeans and shirt, slipping into Percy's king-sized bed.

"Come on and join me," Luke said suggestively.

"Luke, will you please go, we can do this tomorrow," Percy repeated for the umpteenth time, trying to sway the blond.

"Nope!" he answered with a smile.

"You'll die!" Percy yelled.

Luke grinned mischievously. "I don't care." He inched forward and latched onto Percy's arm, pulling him forward. He met Percy halfway, meeting his lips with his. "If I should die tonight let me indulge in one last carnal pleasure."

Percy reluctantly conceded unaware of the dark presence watching the scene with scorn in the corner of his bedroom.

"Perseus, Perseus, Perseus…" the name whispered against his ears. Percy moaned, turning on his side. The voice chuckled, trailing a cold path down his tanned side. "No, that won't do. Perseus, wake up." Percy moaned again, burying his head into his pillow.

"Come on, Perseus," the voice coaxed, "wake up for me." Cold breath blew on the nape of his neck.

"Leave 'm alone, Luke," Percy whined. "Tired."

There was an odd silence. "I'm not Luke," the voice hissed acidly.

Percy's eyes ripped open. He sat up, the blue covers pooling around his naked waist. He looked in front of him, gasping. He scrambled back to his headboard, staring wide-eyed at Nico. He was still remarkably pale, the same dark almost black eyes, and his thin form radiated an aura of death almost like he was alive, but he wasn't. Nico was dead. This was his ghost.

The younger boy cackled from where he sat. He crossed his arms and smirked at Percy. "Is that anyway to greet your lover?"

"You're dead, Nico. No longer are you my lover. I'm with Luke now," Percy said strongly. Inside, he was in utter turmoil. The room seemed to be about twenty degrees colder and he didn't like the way the shadows seem to twist and curl around Nico's sides resembling a sinister blanket.

"Are you so sure about that, Perseus?" Nico taunted.

"What did you do?"

Nico shrugged and inclined his head to the right of Percy. "I didn't do anything, my love. He did it all to himself." Percy gulped, wondering what his former lover meant by that. He cautiously glanced to his right and screamed. Oh Gods, Luke! His skin was a greyish color and it seemed to sag off his body. His hair was ripped off in chunks, his arms were dressed in giant cuts and his eyes, oh dear gods! He pasted a hand over his mouth to keep himself from throwing up; they were gouged out, and then stuffed into his mouth.

_**"The fuck!"**_  Percy screeched, terror enveloping him _ **. "The fuck did you do?"**_

"He's lucky they weren't his balls or dick," Nico said testily.

"Why, Nico? Why can't you leave me alone!" Percy cried. The skull ring Nico gave him so many years ago brightly shined against his neck.

"Now, Percy," Nico crawled over to where Percy was plastering himself. He came face to face with the adult, blowing chilly rancid breath over his face. "You said you loved me more than life itself. Yet, I keep finding you with some sort of bottom feeder scum!" Nico snapped.

"You're dead, Nico! Dead! I moved on with my life, I couldn't commit myself to only you! I loved - love Luke now! I want him and only him."

Nico nodded him like he understood. He ran a transparent hand through his dark locks, smiling creepily at Percy. "I think I understand, Perce." He backed away from him before he moved toward Luke's body. Nico threw the body a disgusted snort and then he pressed his ghostly form against the cadaver, slowly sinking into Luke's corpse.

Percy eyed the body uncertainly for a few seconds. What in the world did Nico do? Wait, never mind that. What was he supposed to do? Luke was dead and there was no one to blame but himself. He inched from his spot. He should call the police. Yeah— he'd explain everything, hopefully the police would believe his story.

He reached for the phone, but an ice-cold arm smeared in dried blood wrapped around his waist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Perseus!"

The dark brunet whipped around to face an animated eyeless Luke. His mouth was no longer occupied by his eyes. A sinister smile curled upon his blood-red lips. "You wanted Luke and I wanted you, Perseus. We both get what we want!" Nico said gleefully.

"Get out of Luke's body!" Percy said with more confidence than he had at the moment, attempting to stave off the fear that was creeping up on him. If he knew anything about Nico, it was that the guy could smell fear like a dog; and he'd never hesitate to use that against someone.

Nico simply smiled at him like he hadn't said a word. He dragged Percy's closer to his frigid body, wrapping both arms around his waist and positioning his head in the crook of Percy's neck. "It's been far too long, my love," he purred. "I missed you so much."

Percy shivered, a chill crawling up his spine.

"Did you miss me?" asked Nico. He pulled back, grasping Percy's jaw and forcing him to stare into the gruesome face of his dead boyfriend. "Well, what's your answer?" Nico followed, blinking curiously at him.

Percy held back a whimper. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to answer. He was sure if he opened his mouth and tried to speak, he'd screech out some obscenities more than likely infuriating Nico.

"Ooh?" Nico suddenly nodded. "I see, you're stunned with absolute joy in seeing me again that you can't speak." He suddenly gave Percy a predatory grin, the long scar on his face crinkling. "Don't worry though. You don't have to do any talking, love."

Percy's eyes widened at the possible implications. He opened his mouth to scream for help, but Nico seemed to anticipate that. He dove straight for Percy's mouth; shoving his tongue into the wet carven, ceasing all noise. For a minute, Percy was locked in an unwanted kiss, Nico only stopping so Percy could breathe.

"Let's save for the screaming for later, love." Nico pushed Percy down onto the bed, parting his legs, seating himself in-between them. He went back to caressing Percy's cheek, finding pleasure in the many emotions that played on love's face. "We're going to have  _ **so**_  much fun tonight, Perseus."

"Wait! Nico, please, don't do this!" Percy twisted and turned on the bed like a scared animal approached by a human. "You can't!" he shouted.

"Oh? Well, lovely, we'll see what I can and cannot do tonight, shall we," Nico replied coolly.

* * *

The moon's silvery rays sifted through the curtains into the small room, giving light to the two occupants on the bed. The taller one with his eyes gouged out hummed lowly as he dragged the razor-sharp knife on the other's pearly skin. In its wake was a thin stream of scarlet blood.

"Love," he whispered down to the raven-haired man.

"Yes, Nico?" he trembled.

"Do you love me?" he asked for the moment the knife stopped just from his wrist. His eyeless stare fixated on the raven-haired man.

"I-I do," he replied lowly.

"Forever?" the taller one pressed.

"Forever," the other echoed. A crystalline tear slid down his face as he sealed his fate.

"Good, baby," he praised and then he cut.

 


End file.
